Patent Literature 1 discloses an SiC semiconductor device that divides a semiconductor element into a main cell and a sense cell, and detects a current flowing in the main cell by a sense cell. In the SiC semiconductor device, an n+ type punch-through stopper layer into which n-type impurities are ion-implanted is formed between the main cell in which a vertical field effect transistor is formed and the sense cell in which a heterojunction diode is formed. An element isolation is performed between the main cell and the sense cell due to the n+ type punch-through stopper layer.
Prior Art Literatures
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: JP-2006-093382 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,313)